Internal combustion engines often utilize fuel injection systems rather than the typical carburation system. Such fuel injection systems can utilize an additional air pump to provide pressurized air which is mixed with fuel internally within the fuel injector and the fuel/air mixture is injected into the combustion chamber of the cylinder. It is desirable to provide higher speed of operation of the injector at relatively low pressures while obtaining proper atomization of the fuel.
The present invention provides a fuel injector that operates at low pressure and directly feeds the fuel into an air stream directed into the combustion chamber. The fuel is thus broken up into smaller particles from the beginning to the end of the cycle.
The present invention provides a fuel injector satisfactory for directly injecting fuel into the cylinder of a two-cycle, spark ignition engine operating over the speed range of typical outboard motors.